Love, Pain, and Torture
by Deathly Dark Sins
Summary: Kagome is a school outcast, and is hated widely around her school. She is a goth, and hates being treated the way she is. She finds out that Sesshomaru, one of the guys who always beats her up, is her love, and she tries to get him to love her back. (Rate
1. Default Chapter

Hello. Welcome to my first story. Here, I will introduce my muse. *calls for her muse* Come on out! *a girl holding a black cat steps out and waves* Cute little girl: Hi.... Jordan: Isn't she adorable? *hugs muse who cringes, then regains composure* She helps me write stories. Her name...DRUMROLL!!!! *drum roll, then cymbals* is Trinity! Trinity: Hiya! *giggles* I help her write stories! *points to Jordan* Jordan: *melts to a black puddle on the floor then reforms* She is absolutely adorable, and her little black cat Brin! He helps too. Ahem, now for my story, "Love, Pain, and Torture"! Enjoy! (P.S. It's Kagome's POV, and sometimes switches to Sesshomaru's POV) 'Not again....' I thought, being cornered by 4 guys, all with menacing eyes. I shut my eyes, ready for the first blow, and one of them laughed and said, "Oh look, she even wears that stupid black eyeshadow." This made me angry, but I was to scared to say anything. The guy who had spoken punched me hard in the stomach, and another ripped my bag off of my shoulders, dumping everything out of my bag. I heard a sickening crack as one of them stepped on my foot, hard. My eyes stayed clenched shut, and I got a punch in one eye, causing me to cry out in pain. They guys laughed, and I cringed as I slowly slid down against the wall and they kicked me in the sides and shins. After about a half hour of torture, I heard their footsteps leaving, and I opened my left eye, my right one swollen shut, and looked at the blood on my hands. 'I guess I'm bleeding," I thought, and felt my lip and forehead, which both hurt, and found more blood on my hands. Weakly, I pushed myself off of the ground and stood, trembling in pain. I gathered my things back into my bag. I couldn't find my CD player, but I DID find my AFI CD, fortunately safe inside my bag without a scratch. I sighed and heaved the bag onto my back, tears streaming and mixing with the blood and dirt on my cheeks. I started walking, muttering to myself on the way. "Just because I'm a goth," I muttered, "Doesn't mean that everyone has to pick on me. I am who I am. I don't deserve this. Or maybe I do." I continued the argument inside my head with myself, walking the remainder of the way home. The 4 guys had cornered me, directly after school when I had started to walk home. I finally reached my house and trudged up the stairs. My mother stood in the kitchen, preparing dinner already and humming. "Hello Kagome, glad to-KAGOME! What happened?!" My mother shouted, eyes wide and watering. I looked down, my black hair covering my face. My mother ran to me, lifting my head up. "Kagome, who did this to you?" She asked, and I turned my head away, keeping my eyes away from hers. "Don't worry Mom," I said, going to the freezer, getting a few ice cubes and a kitchen towel. I looked back at my mom, who was just standing there looking helpless. I rolled my eyes and put the cold towel on my swollen eye. I started out of the kitchen, hearing my mother breathe as if she were about to say something, but I rounded the corner and went back to my room. I sat down and looked down. "Damn them," I heard myself mutter, and looked up at the mirror in front of me. I had a nice bruise on my left cheek, a large, busted lip, a cut on my forehead (so that was the pain I felt in my forehead...), and of course a nice, swollen black eye. "Why me?" I asked myself and fell back onto my bed. I heard a knock on the door and sighed, yelling, "Come in!" I saw my little brother's head pop in my door, and I smiled. "Hey Kagome. How ya doin'?" He asked me, with that adorable little enthusiastic face. I kept my smile. "Fine Souta. Why don't you go do something, I gotta sleep." I said, laying my head back down. Souta nodded. "Kay Kagome. Tell me when you feel better," he said, and left my room. I failed to tell him I got beat up, as I didn't want him to think I had to miserable a life. I sighed again, and shut my eyes, falling into another troubled state of mind. I woke up about an hour later, to a knocking on the door. I stood and stumbled to the door. "Honey, it's time for dinner," my mother said, standing at my door, smiling, but I saw her eyes gain a watery, sad glaze to them, and she started walking. I nodded and walked to the bathroom, sighing. I looked in that mirror, and shook my head. My face had drips of dried blood on it, and I reached for the peroxide and cotton balls. I winced as I touched some of the peroxide to my forehead and lip. "I've done the best I can..." I muttered to myself, taking a bandage from the cabnit and placing it on the cut on my forehead. I walked from the bathroom and towards the kitchen. As I sat down to dinner, everyone gave me a sad look and I looked down at my chicken and rice, nibbling on my rice. "May I be excused?" I asked, pushing my plate away after I ate a bit. Nobody said anything, so I took it as a yes and stood, walking away from the kitchen and towards my room. I fell onto my bed, and there I went into a deep, troubled sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Dream

Wow! I'm flattered by the reviews! Thanks, and I'm sorry, I went on a short vacation. I'm trying to put better spaces, I'm not the best (obviously), and I hope those who have reviewed will stay my current readers! @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ Chapter 2: The Dream "What...What's going on?"  
  
I asked, dreaming. I heard laughing in a distance, and saw two amber eyes peering at me. I started running from the laughing, and it just got louder and louder. I was being chased. I was suddenly stopped by a gentle arm around my waist, and I held my breath. I looked back, only to see one of the guys who always beat me up after school. Sesshomaru. I could not speak, and I felt as if my heart was going to leap straight out of my chest. I looked into his eyes, seeing nothing but deep, warm amber. I was lost in those eyes, and he leaned down and kissed me. I woke up with a start. My alarm clock was beeping loudly, and I hit the snooze button. I shook my head.  
  
"That's just impossible...he hates me...so why do I love him?"  
  
I whispered to myself, sitting up in bed. I sighed, standing and switching off my alarm clock, stretching. My black eye was just starting to fade, and my cuts looked better. I sighed again and walked to my closet, pulling out a black skirt and a white shirt. I pulled that on carefully, and then my boots. The song, "I hate everything about you" popped into my head. I started humming it and picked up my school bag, trudging out my door. I had to get there early to be able to think things out...and maybe have a chance to see Sesshomaru. As I walked, I continued humming, and that turned into singing. I sung the song over and over again, until I heard a voice near me. I jumped and stopped singing.  
  
"You have a nice voice, to bad you won't be able to use it for a while!"  
  
I heard a guy shout, and saw a flash, a pair of dog ears, and a fist coming for my chest. I was knocked to the ground. The wind was knocked out of me. I couldn't fight back. I never could. I saw a cruel smirk on the face of my dream-lover's half brother. InuYasha.  
  
"I-inuyasha!"  
  
I gasped, my eyes pleading for mercy. I saw the chill in his eyes as he picked his foot up and slammed it down into my ribs. I heard my scream in the agony I suddenly felt, and the last thing I saw before it all went dark was that same pair of warm, amber eyes from my dream. I felt my body being lifted, but saw nothing as I was unconscious. After a while, I opened my eyes to see Sesshomaru looking down at me. 'He's the only one who had the guts to-JESUS!'  
  
I thought, and then moaned in pain.  
  
"Shh...You'll be ok. InuYasha broke a couple of your ribs. Just stay with me Kagome. I don't care what you are anymore, just stay alive."  
  
I heard those words out of Sesshomaru's mouth and I closed my eyes again. I fell into the darkness, and my muscles twitched, jolting my mind back to my pain. I squeezed my eyes shut and made an uncomfortable noise. I no longer felt the warmth of Sesshomaru's arms. I opened my eyes slowly, realizing I was in the hospital. 'Oh God...Oh God oh God oh God! I'm in the hospital! HOLY SHIT!' I thought, and nearly spoke, had it not been for the pain I felt when I drew a breath. A doctor came in, smiling faintly.  
  
"Good to see you awake Ms. Higurashi. I am pleased in your recovery so far. You have a visitor. Mr. Sesshomaru, you may come in now."  
  
The doctor said, looking behind his back, and I watched a tired looking Sesshomaru enter.  
  
"Kagome. You look...wow. You're recovering fast."  
  
Sesshomaru said, and I couldn't respond. I wanted to tell him I loved him, but I couldn't get the words out. The doctor left, scribbling down words on a paper on a clip board. Sesshomaru came and sat down in a chair beside my bed.  
  
"I had to claim to be your brother to get in...Hope you don't mind."  
  
Sesshomaru said, and I slowly shook my head.  
  
"Listen, Kagome, I'm sorry for being cruel to you in the past...I've sworn to myself I won't do it again. Never. Not after this. I never knew it would get so serious. Miroku and Shippou said they were sorry as well, but InuYasha is such a fool. He won't speak of you at all."  
  
Sesshomaru explained to me and I nodded, smiling weakly.  
  
"Th-thank y-you S-s-sesshomaru."  
  
I whispered, my voice hoarse. He smiled. 'Odd...' I thought, and he nodded, placing a hand on my own. I lay my head back down, and started to sleep again. My plan was working, not against me, yet not for me, but it was still working. 


	3. Chapter 3: Wondering if

Chapter 3: Wondering if... "Kagome. Kagome...Kagome..." I heard my name being called over and over again, and I opened my eyes to slits, seeing my mother bending over me, tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"Kagome, are you feeling alright?" She asked, and I nodded slightly.  
  
"Hey, Mom?" I said, my voice still hoarse.  
  
"Yes sweetie?" She replied softly, her eyes glimmering with hopes she could help.  
  
"Is Sesshomaru still-still here?" I asked, weakly, my voice tripping on a word.  
  
She nodded. I nodded back, and she sat down on the chair and I fell asleep. I was woken up once again to my name being called, but this time by a deeper, softer, calmer voice. I opened my eyes, hoping to see Sesshomaru's sweet eyes, but only saw brown.  
  
"M-miroku?" I stuttered, and he stood up fully.  
  
"Yep. Shippou came along, we had to apologize to your face. Um...Inu-Yasha wouldn't come. Sorry. Sorry for hurting you. Sorry for teasing you, and everything," Miroku said, smiling weakly.  
  
"You're forgiven, you to Shippou," I replied, hearing a small movement by the bed.  
  
True, Shippou had never hurt me really, but he had teased me, tripped me, pulled pranks on me, etc. I heard him squeak a bit, and I thought it to be a 'thanks'. This time, after I had spoken, I didn't want to sleep. I realized I was thirsty and hungry. I looked up at Miroku and sat up, grimacing painfully at the tear-jerking pain in my chest.  
  
"M-miroku, can y-you get me some water? Please?" I asked, tears welling in my eyes.  
  
He nodded, and I heard a scampering and saw a fluffy tail headed for the door. I chuckled to myself, even though it hurt. I sat and thought about Sesshomaru. 'What if...what if he doesn't really like me? What if he was just...just trying to get around to my good side? I won't take chances. I can't. Not before-'My train of thought was interrupted suddenly by Shippou meekly entering. He hopped up onto my bed. Tiny as he was, it was a miracle he was in high school.  
  
"K-kagome? C-c-can you really forgive me?" He asked, looking up at me. I nodded.  
  
"C'mere Shippou."  
  
I said softly, picking him up. I gave him a kiss on the top of his head, I saw him blush, and he scampered off to help Miroku. Miroku came in a few moments later holding water and a small tray of food. He set that on my lap, and I smiled.  
  
"Thanks Miroku," I said.  
  
"You're welcome Kagome. Better eat. Before you die of starvation." He laughed somewhat, his smile brighter.  
  
'He called me by my first name instead of 'Higurashi'? Gods, everyone's turned into someone else.' I thought, beginning to eat slowly. ~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Sesshomaru, I need to tell you something..." I said, Sesshomaru sitting on the bed beside me. I was much stronger and felt a lot better because of the food Miroku had brought me, and the nurses had been bringing me food from then on.  
  
"What is it Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice soft, his eyes piercing my soul it seemed.  
  
"I-I think...I think I..." I stuttered, trying to muster up courage. Obviously, my strength and courage were not at equal levels right now. "Kagome? Are you sure you had something to tell me?" Sesshomaru asked, looking at me with concerned eyes.  
  
"No. Never mind." I said, shaking my head, tears welling in my eyes. I lied back on my pillow, closing my eyes. I felt a warm touch on my forehead and opened my eyes to see Sesshomaru's face moving away from my forehead. I closed my eyes again, and fell into sleep. *******Sesshomaru's POV******** 'Why wouldn't she tell me whatever it was she needed to tell me? Oh well, she said she'd be back in school by Thursday, so I'll leave it alone.' I thought and started walking towards my home. 'Does anyone know how tough it is to live alone with your parents only sending you money once a month? Eh, Kagome's lucky...I hate this house!' I thought as I trudged up the steps, searching my pocket for my key. I pulled out the key and unlocked the door, pushing it open.  
  
"I'm home!" I shouted to no one, knowing there would be no answer.  
  
I sighed and sat down on my couch, propping my head up on one elbow. I fell asleep like that. *****************************End Sesshomaru's POV***********  
  
"I'm so happy to be home!"  
  
I said to Grandpa, moving slowly up the shrine steps.  
  
"We're glad you're home, Kagome." Mom answered before Grandpa had a chance to speak. I smiled. Souta came running down the shrine steps.  
  
"Kagome!!!!! You're back!"  
  
Souta shouted, and I smiled, ready for the hug. I braced myself and felt Souta's arms come around my stomach. I winced and hugged back, slowly, trying to concentrate on him rather than my pain.  
  
"S-s-souta...let go," I whispered hoarsely, squeezing my eyes shut in pain. "Sorry Kagome..." Souta said, smiling weakly and releasing my stomach.  
  
I inhaled sharply, only to receive a jolting pain. I cried out and fell on the next step, but Mom just helped me up.  
  
"Thanks Mom," I said, and continued walking.  
  
At the house, I went to the refrigerator, opening the freezer and reaching up for ice, to find that I got pain with reaching.  
  
"Mom! Can you please get me some ice in a glass?" I gasped through gritted teeth.  
  
Mom nodded, getting out a glass and getting ice. I took the glass of ice and went to the sink, filling it with water. I slowly made my way back to my room and sat down on my bed lightly. I slowly leaned back onto the pillows, trying to avoid use of my stomach muscles and breathing slowly, but not necessarily deeply. I drank most of my water and set the glass on the table beside my bed. I looked around for my diary in the drawer without really 'looking', more feeling, and found it at the back. I pulled it out and took the pen from its side. I flipped it to a clean page and started writing.  
  
Dear Diary, Hey, it's Kagome. I feel horrible, not only because of my ribs, but because I couldn't tell Sesshomaru I loved him! Why? Why can't I seem to do it? It's so hard. Sorry this is so short, but I need rest. Going to school on Thursday, day after tomorrow. Two days...  
  
I stopped writing, closing the diary and placed it back in the drawer. Little did I notice the pair of colder, harder amber eyes watching me, straight through my bedroom window, and I just drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
